


magpie (or, the fic formerly known as "sladin on a train")

by tendervittles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendervittles/pseuds/tendervittles
Summary: it's like snakes on a plane, except they're on a train and the snake is in slade's pants.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	magpie (or, the fic formerly known as "sladin on a train")

**Author's Note:**

> can i get an f in the chat for how long it took me to finish this?

The train rocked as the track curved, it’s many occupants with it. Outside, the city rushed by. The sun was already setting, blinding the passengers closest to the western-facing windows. Robin’s view looked to the east. An electronic billboard outside proclaimed  _ 5:34pm, 61℉ _ . The time changed to  _ 5:35 _ as the train swept by.

Robin considered whether he should get off at the next station. Call it a day and cut his losses. He’d been tracking Slade for hours and, for all he knew, the man had already given him the slip; there were too many people to know for sure. Robin had followed Slade on board  _ this _ car, that much he was sure of. Then rush hour commuters had piled on board, station after station, until the PA system advisory-- _ please stand away from the closing doors _ \--had to be played multiple times before the train could depart each stop. 

With the crush of civilians squeezed into every available space and train platforms equally crowded, Robin had no way of knowing where Slade was now, if he was even still on the train. 

Until two large hands settling heavy on his shoulders.

“Hello, Robin.”

“Slade.” Robin growled.

He kept his voice steady. Internally, Robin was thrown. How had Slade gotten the drop on him? Robin had been careful, he had done everything right—but he hadn’t, had he?

Slade stepped closer, crowding Robin into the corner, until they stood flush against each other, Robin’s back to Slade’s front. 

“I wouldn’t make a fuss, if I were you.” Slade said, “You’ve put rather a lot of people in danger with this ill-advised little stunt. But you already know that, don’t you, Robin?”

“What do you want, Slade?” 

“Oh, nothing in particular.” The mercenary waved the question away. “I thought I’d take some time with you, while I have the chance.” Slade’s hands moved to Robin’s hips. They held him in place when he tried to pull away. “Ah-ah, what did I just say? What did I  _ say _ , Robin?”

“Not to make trouble.” Robin said.

“Or…?”

“You’ll hurt someone.” 

“Very good.” Slade said. 

“I thought you wanted to talk.” Robin snapped.

“Did I say that?” Slade asked mildly, “Because I can think of quite a few things I’d  _ rather _ be doing.” His fingers toyed with the hem of Robin’s shirt.

“Slade--”

“Shhh… hold still now.” 

Those huge hands slipped underneath Robin’s shirt. 

He could hear someone talking on their phone, promising the person on the other line that they’d be home soon. A group of teenagers laughing. Some jerk listening to techno without headphones… Robin tried to focus on anything other than Slade’s fingers gliding over his ribs.

When Slade turned his attention to Robin’s nipples, he couldn’t keep quiet.

“Slade... please… don’t.”

“Shhh,” Slade crooned. “Be a good boy for me and you might enjoy it.”

Rough fingers dragged back and forth over his nipples, sending little shocks down Robin’s spine.

_ Oh God, how had he gotten here? _

It was his fault this was happening.

Robin had put his obsession with Slade before his responsibilities, as a leader and as a hero. He should be guided by a sense of justice, not his own hubris.

Gathering information about Slade was a tiresome, and often thankless, pursuit. After so much time, Robin only had the barest sense of the man. When a tip-off about Slade’s location fell into his lap, he acted. He was the leader; it was his decision to make. 

He was the leader; he should have known better.

Meanwhile, Slade’s fingers were on him, explorative and teasing. When Slade flicked his nipples, Robin made a soft sound, halfway between a gasp and a moan. 

“Enjoying ourself, are we?” Slade said. 

“No need to be coy,” He added when Robin shook his head. “You might be able to fool your  _ friends _ , but you can’t fool me, boy. Underneath the heroics and that ridiculous costume, you’re nothing but a desperate  _ whore _ .”

Slade’s fingers moved down, tracing Robin’s ribs, testing the hard muscles of his stomach, pinching the little pockets of fat above his hips. He was gentle through the whole process. Robin ached. He had never been touched the way Slade was touching him now, except in daydreams (or  _ wet _ dreams).

In real life, it was so much… more.

“Good boy.” Slade said.

Robin’s eyes stung.

_ You deserve this. _

He sagged against Slade’s chest. Robin didn’t want Slade to see him cry, but he couldn’t hold back when Slade finally pushed a hand down the front of his pants. 

“Oh, you really are being good for me, aren’t you?” Slade said, cupping between Robin’s legs.

_ Good? He wasn’t good. _

He was nothing but a foolish  _ boy _ , who had followed Slade without backup, without even telling anyone where he was going, putting them all at risk… why? Because he was  _ selfish. _

All the attention being paid to his nipples already had his body burning with arousal. Robin squirmed as Slade took his cock in hand. Having an actual hand wrapped around his dick was enough. Robin was fully hard by the time Slade began stroking him.

“I’ve been waiting to get my hands on you like this for a long time.”

He laughed when Robin’s cock twitched.

“Did you want it too? Is that why you followed me here all by yourself?” Slade scoffed. “And you try to deny that you’re a little slut.”

Robin shook his head, but folded under Slade’s practiced touch, rocking into the tight circle of his fingers. Robin’s cock was dripping; it only took one or two thrusts before Slade’s hand was slick with pre-cum. Robin ached. He could feel the hard outline of Slade’s cock. He knew Slade had to be getting off on this, but feeling Slade’s arousal grinding against him drove the reality home.

“That’s it. Good  _ boy... _ oh what a good boy you are.” 

Slade played with Robin’s balls and he arched into the touch. Robin let his head fall back against Slade’s chest. He felt suffocated, surrounded as he was by the man. Slade continued working him over, teasing Robin’s slit with his thumb. 

“You’d make the perfect little pet, wouldn’t you?”

Slade’s twisted praise floated in and out of Robin’s mind as he rutted in the man’s palm, barely registering. 

“I’d love to bend you over, make you mine. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Slade growled in his ear. He pumped Robin’s cock faster. Lost in sensation, so close to cumming, Robin didn’t have the breath to contradict him. 

He’s not sure he would have told Slade to stop anyway.

Then Robin is over the edge.

“Such a good boy for me. So sweet when you cum for daddy.” Slade cooed as Robin came. “Oh I know, it feels so good…” Strong arms wrapped Robin up, smothering but supporting him as he came down. His underwear was sticky. He could feel his own cum dripping down his thighs. There’s most likely a wet spot on the front of his pants now. He’ll go home looking like he pissed himself.

The train’s wheels screeched as they came to a stop, pulling into another station. A wave of people shuffled out onto the platform. Slade pressed Robin closer, ostensibly to allow disembarking passengers room to get out. New riders vied for open seats as the train began moving. Someone pushed through the crush of people and was sworn at by others. Those without seats reached for handholds instead.

“As much as I’d like to enjoy your post-coital glow, this is all we have time for today.” Slade’s hands left Robin’s shoulders. He dragged his fingers, the ones coated in Robin's seed, across his lips. Robin licked it away, tasting the culmination of this humiliating adventure.  


One combed through his hair, petting him, as Slade continued, “I’ll have to _ finish up _ elsewhere, if you get my meaning.” He rolled his hips, pressing Robin close. “But I’ll have our time together to look back on. I wonder if it will ever get old?” The hand in Robin’s hair closed into a fist and tugged. “I’ll have to drop in on you more often. We can make some new memories, hm?”

He felt Slade move away. The PA chimed, advising passengers to stand clear of the doors. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten. When he opened them, the train was moving again. Slade was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on twitter... @_tender_vittles  
> my friends and i made a sladin discord if you want an invite link


End file.
